Upside Down
by Jeslene
Summary: [SendohXOC] His world turned upside down for a girl who was suppose to his best friend... Chapter four's up!
1. Damn That Akira!

Upside Down  
  
Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: Don't ask me if I own them... Cuz I might lose myself and say yes! Oh well, I do not own any of the SD cast...  
  
A.N: Hi everyone! My first SD fic... Dunnoe if I'm gonna be good at this.... Do leave me with a few reviews to tell me about it k? Arigato!  
  
~*~  
  
Damn that Akira.  
  
What did he mean by standing me up? He told me to wait for him and yet he stood me up! Plus I got wet on my way home because of the rain! I'm gonna kill him, I promise.  
  
The sound of shoes squeaking and balls thudering could be heard as I neared the gym. It might have been music to my ears to learn that the players were already praticing without my screaming.  
  
But not now.  
  
Not when I have the word "MURDER!!" screaming on my face.  
  
You're gonna be sooooo dead, Akira.  
  
~*~  
  
I smirked when Akira sweatdropped as the others greeted my arrival.  
  
"Konichiwa, minna." I strolled down the stairs slowly and stood in front of him. "Konichiwa, Sendoh Akira-kun! Must be fun yesterday to stand me up huh?" My voice was pratically dripping with scarsticism.  
  
He looked up and smiled and stared at me with his blue puppy-dog eyes. I'm not going to take that the bait. I scowled at him as his stood up and scratched his head sheepishly.  
  
"Gomen Yu-chan. I was so engaged in pratice that I forgot about you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Please?"  
  
I sighed. I could never be angry with Akira for long since ten years ago. And I hate his puppy-dog look! Argh!  
  
"Forgiven?"  
  
I gave hm one last glare before walking away towards our coach. "Yu-chan?"  
  
"Get back to pratice."  
  
He knew he was forgiven, for he grinned and went back to pratice.  
  
Damn that Akira.  
  
~*~  
  
I rolled my eyes at the so-called "discussion" of my friends. You want to know what were they talking about? Bishonens. Hn.  
  
Mitsuki leaned on my shoulder and sighed dreamily.  
  
"How I wish that Sendoh-kun will notice me one day..."  
  
I snorted in respond. "You mean Akira is one of your so-called bishounens? Someone please take a knife and kill me. Oh! Wait! Let me call the mental hospital to get Mitsuki in first!"  
  
"Well, he is cute..." Shizuka looked at me thoughtfully. "You should had noticed that long ago, since you're his best friend, Yumi."  
  
"I've only noticed that he looked like a pig and... ITAI!"  
  
I jerked my head back to see Akira smiling innocently. "Did I hear someone talking about me?" I scowled as my eyes shot daggers at him. "No. We're talking about a pig by the name of Sendoh Akira."  
  
He shook his finger and grinned. "I'm sure you're the only one thinking like that, Yu-chan. Right, ladies?" Mitsuki and Shizuka nodded, starry- eyed. What good friends I have...  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"It's time for pratice, ya know?"  
  
I looked at my watch and screamed. The whole class shook. "WHAT? OH MY GOSH!" I ran out of the class as fast as I could, with Akira strolling slowly behind me.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay guys! That's all for today!"  
  
I continued my recording as the guys went into the lockers room.  
  
"Kirashi-san?"  
  
I looked up and found myself looking into my classmate, Hiroshi Kazuya's eyes. I smiled at him and stood up. "Yes?"  
  
"Erm... I want to ask you if... If... You're free tomorrow." He blushed slightly at his words and bowed his head down.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hiroshi-kun. I'm afraid not. Maybe next time?"  
  
As soon as he went of of the gym, Akira came out from the lockers room and walked to my side. "He asked you out?"  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"So why did you refuse?"  
  
"He's not my type."  
  
"So am I your type?"  
  
"You're... HUH?" I placed my palm on Akira's forehead. "Did you catch a fever or something? Is this Sendoh Akira I'm talking to?"  
  
He took my hand down and smiled. "No, the aliens kidnapped the real one." I rolled my eyes as he laughed. I took my bag and dragged him out of the gym.  
  
Akira and his piggy behavior.  
  
Hn.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yu-chan!"  
  
"Akira! Can you stop calling me Yu-chan? Does it occurs to you that it sounds funny for a girl of my age?"  
  
"Well, I called you that ten years ago, so I'm used to it."  
  
Actually, I didn't mind. But I'm as well as dead from the glares of the girls in my class. I shivered. If looks can kill... I don't want to think it. I bit back a scarstic remark and dragged Akira out of my classroom before urm... I got murdered. Yea. Before the girls' look really can kill.  
  
I placed my hands on my hips and met my eyes with Akira's.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Can I have dinner at your house?"  
  
"WHAT? NO!"  
  
"My mom's going out... So...  
  
"My parents are in U.S for my goodness sake! How in the world can I..." He cut in before I could continue with my sentence.  
  
"You can cook right? So, I'll see you in your house this evening! And I will not change the way I'm calling you, Yu-chan!"  
  
You know what he did? He ran before I could reach him!!  
  
Damn that Akira! 


	2. AAll the way to Shohoku

Upside down  
  
Chapter 2  
  
All the way to Shohoku!  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
A.N: Hi there! Sorry for the slow update! My account had been banned from uploading for some reasons (I think i mistaken the ratings...) Anywaez, thanks for reading! Do leave a review ne?  
  
~*~  
  
The phone rang loudly throughout the house, which was always empty as Yumi's parents were always working overseas.  
  
"Coming!" She shouted to the still ringing phone as she put the novel she was reading down on her nightstand before rushing out to the living room.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Kirashi residence. Yumi speaking!"  
  
"Yumi-chan? It's Ayako!"  
  
"Ayako-chan! Haven't been seeing you lately, how's it going?" She placed the cordless phone to another ear as she reached for a glass of water nearby.  
  
"Things had been fine, only that the basketball team had a irritating guy..."  
  
"You mean Miyagi Ryota? The guy you like?" She could almost picture Ayako blushing right now.  
  
"NO! Yes... I mean..." A sigh could be heard from the other line. "Yumi- chan, I didn't call to talk about this. I was wondering if you want to come to Shohoku next week to observe our playing..."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"So... I'll see you next week, ne? Ja!"  
  
"Ja mata ne!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, finished recording?"  
  
I shot a glare at Akira's grinning face and pointed my pen straight at his face, stopping a few inches before it actually could distort his handsome features.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Recording is not as easy as you think!" I dropped my "weapon" and stood up, hands on hips. "Which reminds me, aren't you suppose to be practicing now?"  
  
"Well, I don't feel like playing now. Don't you want to spend more time with me?" He said innocently.  
  
I blushed a little and whipped out a paper fan (sounds familiar huh?) before hitting it hard on his head. "Cut it off and get back to practice!" He rubbed the bump on his head and winced. "Never offend a manager in recording... Especially Yu-chan..."  
  
"What did you say!?" I pointed my fan at his face, my eyes gleamed evilly. "I should be getting back to practice~!" He said before rushing back to the court. I sat back on the bench and studied him as he prepared himself for a three pointer.  
  
-Swish-  
  
It went in easily, like smooth silk. I had to admit, his skills were getting better each day. I covered my ears as the girls sitting behind me starts shrieking and screaming.  
  
"SENDOH!! AHHH~! OH MY GOSH! HE SMILED AT ME!"  
  
I shot Akira a damn-you-it's-all-your-fault-for-screaming-girls look and he smiled at me. I could almost see a no-choice-since-sendoh-akira's-so-cute look in his deep blue eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"You mean you're going to Shohoku for three days to observe their playing?!" Akira looked at me with a shocked look on his face, as if going to Shohoku means going to feed myself to snakes.  
  
"Yes! What's the big deal anyway?"  
  
"My rival is there!"  
  
"I know! Rukawa Kaede! That's why I'm going there to observe their playing! So that you all could play better! Anyway, coach had already agreed."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
I stopped walking and turned to face Akira, who had that unreadable expression on his face. "Eh? Yu-chan?"  
  
I looked up into his deep blue eyes and smiled. "It's okay! Don't be worried!" I pointed a finger straight at him. "I'm only gone for three days! And when I come back, I want to see a better Sendoh Akira! Heard that?"  
  
He laughed and patted my head gently while I scowled at him. I hate him when he did that. "Hai hai! Ja, ikimasho!"  
  
~*~  
  
A.N: I'm sososososo sorry for the short chapter, but I kinda ran out of inspirations. Sorry! Anyway, please do review ne? A review a day keeps me happy all day! ^^ 


	3. Akira: Ah Choo!

Upside Down  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Hey! I'm at Shohoku!  
  
Disclaimers: I Do not own the cast of SD!  
  
A.N: Hi there! Can't write a lot of fics this week, mid-year examination's killing my inspiration a lot... Fine.... Hai! Anywaez, thanks for clicking the title and reading my usually boring blabbering!  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks:  
  
Iluvenis Telperien: *Points at Eddie* Hey! When are you going to update "aho"? *Grins* I'm so honored to cheer you up! You know what? I love your fics! ^^; Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me!  
  
yuki kitsu: Hi! You like my story? *Breaks down and starts to cry" Thank you! Have you received my email to you?  
  
~*~  
  
"Nyhahahahah! Orewa tensai! Tensai basketman!"  
  
I turned to see a guy with red hair singing his terrible self-made song. Weird hairstyle, just like Akira's needles. Have you all ever wonder why I dare not touch his hair? Cause his hair will prick your fingers. I don't want to come to school with bandages.  
  
~*~  
  
"AH-CHOO!"  
  
Everyone on the court turned to look at Sendoh, who was scratching his head sheepishly.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
// Funny... I wasn't feeling sick in the morning...//  
  
He continued his practice and caught the ball that his teammate threw to him.  
  
// Must be the weather. // He mused as he aimed for the basket.  
  
~*~  
  
(Back to Yumi...)  
  
Hey! Did he dye his hair red?  
  
Bad taste.  
  
"Teme! What did you say?!"  
  
Oops... Didn't notice that I said that out loud. He looks like he's going to eat me up right here. Think, Yumi! Think! You have a brain to help!  
  
I forced a smile on my lips and looked up. "Nothing! I said that other people who didn't notice your beautiful hair have bad taste!" I mentally cheered on my fast thinking as that guy threw his head back, obviously pleased.  
  
"Nyhahahah! You're the tensai's friend! What's your name little girl? Onii- chan will buy you some lollipops!"  
  
W-H-A-T D-I-D H-E S-A-Y?  
  
He said that I'm a little girl? Hello?! Sure, I'm short compared to him, but does little girls develop that fast? (Yumi: HENTAI!)  
  
I smiled up at him. No, not the sweet kind, heard of "Calm before a storm"? Akira used to be afraid of this, cause usually I'll pull out my fan and whack him after that. Don't ask me why I did that. Because he's a do'aho who always irritates me! That pig!  
  
~*~  
  
"AH-CHOO!"  
  
Koshino looked at Sendoh, his eyes flashing in concern. "Hey pal! You sneezed for the second time! Are you sure you're fine?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Came the muffled reply as Sendoh's fan girls, showering him with concern and affection, surrounded him.  
  
//Must be the weather... Must be the weather...// He thought, as he tried to pry himself out from the mob of girls.  
  
~*~  
  
(Back to Yumi again!)  
  
"Sakuragi! Get back to practice right now!" A familiar voice rang out. making Sakuragi wince as the huge paper fan made contact with his head.  
  
I smirked at the curly hair girl as her eyes widen in surprise. "Ayako- chan, can you please tell Sakuragi-kun that I am a seventeen year old?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Yumi-chan! You should have called me before you came!" Ayako scolded the girl walking beside her gently. Yumi looked up and shrugged. "I just want to give you a surprise!"  
  
The gym neared as the sound of bouncing balls and squeaking of rubber shoes became louder. Ayako opened the door and smiled proudly. The boys must have started the practice on their own without her screaming. "Now this, is the Shohoku team!"  
  
"Why in the world are basketball players throwing basketballs at each other and playing catching instead of a game?"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Nyahahahaha! The tensai will win you! Kitsune!"  
  
"Do'aho."  
  
"Nani? Teme kitsune!"  
  
Ayako took out her paper fan as Yumi did the same and handed hers to the fuming Ayako.  
  
(Sorry, violence! Let's just listen to... er... the violence.)  
  
-WhaCk!-  
  
~*~  
  
"This is Kirashi Yumi, she'll be here for three days to observe our playing!" Yumi bowed and smiled at every of the basketball players when she regained her posture. "Hajimemashite! I'm Kirashi Yume, seventeen and currently the manageress of the Ryonan High basketball team!"  
  
"RYONAN?"  
  
The whole of the gym shook as Yumi blinked, shocked at the sudden outburst of the players.  
  
"Eh... Yea..."  
  
Mitsui looked at Yumi and growled. "That smiley's there right?"  
  
"Smiley?"  
  
Sakuragi let out his usual laughter. "Spikey's afraid of me! No wonder he want to send a spy here! Nyhahahahaha!"  
  
"Spikey?"  
  
Rukawa stared at a confused Yumi and turned, ready to walk away. "That do'aho."  
  
Yumi blinked. Once. Twice. She mentally added the three pictures together.  
  
"Spikey..." Koshino sometimes wear his hair that way... "Smiley..." Well... Hikochi smiles a lot but he's too busy gushing "UNBELIEVABLE!"  
  
"Finally... Do'aho..."  
  
A light bulb flicked on above her head as the picture of her best friend came into mind. "Smiley, spikey, do'aho! You all mean Sendoh Akira? Hey! I agree to all of your descriptions!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sendoh sneezed for the third time in the day as his fan girls ran down and offered him hankies and napkins which he refused politely. Koshino patted him on his back and threw the ball at him.  
  
"Hey! Got a flu?"  
  
He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe someone's talking bad about me."  
  
~*~  
  
A.N: Come on. Click that little button there that says "Go" *Turns Puppy- dog eyed * Please? Thanks for reading! 


	4. Yumi: Someone please get rid of them!

Upside Down  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Let's See...  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any do the SD characters... If I do, I would be living in a mansion, instead of a small 4 room flat...  
  
A.N: Hi! I'm back! Tomorrow is my last exam for mid-year! Woo Hoo! But... Well, the Art paper last for three whole hours... Can sleep already... Hai! Anywaez, thanks for even clicking on the title! Enjoy this chapter even though it may not be good!  
  
Thanks:  
  
Mean Helga Pataki: Hey, thanks for the flame. I know that not everyone like OCs, but ideas in my head are hard to kill. Thanks for your review anyways!  
  
HeLin: I will! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Maiden: Hi! Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Yumi's lucky to have me as her writer, cuz I made her Sendoh's best friend! Well… I wish it was me too… Maybe next time I'll write about you and him huh? *Winks*  
  
Yuki Kitsu: I'm so happy to receive your review again! Thanks for your support! Anywaez, your account is shared between two people right? I'm kinda confuse… And I swear I won't cry on you, I'll cry on something else…  
  
ShiNa: Thanks! I'll try to make it longer, but I'm kinda busy nowadays, but look out for longer chapters coming your way!  
  
Kishi Seta: Hi! I'm kinda confuse about your review, is it suppose to be a compliment or what? But I take it as a compliment! Thanks for reviewing and I'll try my best to do whatever I can to improve this fic!  
  
   
  
~*~  
  
"So, what do you think of the team?" Ayako asked eagerly, her eyes sparkling with excitement. I turned my attention back to the court to see Rukawa do a powerful dunk, earning screams from his, erm, faithful fan girls.  
  
"They're good, and in shape too. But there's one big problem." Her eyes widen in shock when she heard my words. "What problem?"  
  
I allow my eyes to flash with seriousness and sighed, to make Ayako wring her fingers in nervousness. "Well… Can you get rid of the fan girls behind us?"  
  
Upon hearing the sentence, she heaved a huge sigh of relief as I stifled a giggle at her reaction. "We can't get rid of them, unless Rukawa does the job himself."   
  
I frowned. So those were Rukawa's fan club members. It's comparable to Akira's. I always have to get him to get rid of them. Well, he did, with a charming smile that made them swoon. Argh, talking about them makes me feel like puking.  
  
"Then get Rukawa to." I suggested, my minds filled with pictures that contained a smiling Rukawa and girls melting into puddles. Ayako sighed again and looked at me with a weak smile.  
  
"He wouldn't want to do such stupid things."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at her words. What did she meant by stupid? Getting rid of irritating cheerleaders means having more concentration on the game! I stood up and walked towards Rukawa, who was preparing himself for a three pointer.  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
"I'm going to get him to get rid of his fans." I replied, a determined smile on my lips.  
  
~*~  
  
"Can you do all of us here a favor and get your fan girls out of this gym? It's distracting!"  
  
"…"  
  
"Don't give me that look! I need actions!"  
  
"…"  
  
"Hey! Can't you at least say something?"  
  
"Do'aho."  
  
I sighed. This conversation is going nowhere. Whew! Talking to this guy is more tiring then talking to Akira. At least Akira replies to my questions.   
  
"Come on! Just do the group one small little favor!" I'm getting irritated by his "silent and glares" mode. No, don't get me wrong; I get tired at Akira's "smiles and flirt" mode too.  
  
No prizes for guessing his reply.  
  
"Do'aho."  
  
~*~  
  
"Rukawa! Rukawa! Love me love me Rukawa!"  
  
I winced and covered my poor ears. I wondered if my eardrums were all right? I turned to the guy next to me, who I remembered his name was Kogure.  
  
"How did you all managed to stand them?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Rukawa fan club."  
  
"Oh. We got used to it."  
  
I sweatdropped at his answer. Fine, if that's the case, I think I would have to get use to it since I'm spending two more days here.  
  
"Yu-chan!"  
  
Hey! That's familiar! I didn't remember telling anyone that they could call me by that name!  
  
"Yu-chan! Look over here!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
I almost spitted out my drink at what I just saw. Was that Sendoh Akira standing at the doors of the Shohoku gym? No, Yumi, he's supposed to be in Ryonan right now, not Shohoku. You're too tired, Yumi. Concentrate, concentrate. It's an illusion.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that Sendoh?"  
  
Oh, so someone was having the same kind of illusion?  
  
"What is Sendoh Akira of Ryonan High school doing in Shohoku?"  
  
Illusion…  
  
"Yu-chan?"  
  
I looked up and saw the "Akira illusion" looking at me with its blue eyes. "You're not an illusion?"  
  
I saw him sweatdropped and reached out to pull me up from my seat. This illusion sure feels real. "You're an illusion right?"  
  
"For the last time, Yu-chan, I'm a real person."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He is? Oh fine.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in Ryonan?"  
  
"Came to pick you up. Let's go!"  
  
He pulled me, no, it should be dragged me towards the entrance as I waved goodbye to the group.  
  
I heard them say something as I was dragged through the doors.  
  
"Weird."  
  
~*~  
  
A.N: Hi! Thanks for reading! Do leave a review to tell me what you think of it, okay? And yeah, I don't mind flames. See you in the next chapter! 


	5. Unusual Sunday

Upside Down  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Unusual Sunday  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own the cast of slam dunk except for Yumi. (Yawns) New disclaimers, anyone?  
  
A/N: Hi! I know it's been a long time since I update even though it's already holidays. But things always stop me from updating. So forgive me would you? ^^; Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!  
  
Thanks:  
  
Maiden: Hi! Thanks for reviewing again! (Grins) Sen and Ru? Who knows? Even I wasn't sure of it yet? But it does seem like it. Here's your update! And yes, that Sakuragi threw the ball at me! I already borrowed Ayako's fan. ^^  
  
Kishi Seta: Thank you for telling me what you think. I too rate myself as a 6 because I'm not mature yet, either in age of my style of writing. I hope you'll continue reviewing and give me more comments!  
  
Starian Princess: Arigato! You think my fic is cute? That's a first! I almost describe them as what you said, jaws dropping and whatever, but. Imagine Rukawa doing that. Uh. Hehe. And I will read your fics if I have the time! Thanks!  
  
~*~  
  
-Swish-  
  
I sat back on the bench as Akira made another perfect three pointers. Wondering what am I doing here? At this time normally, I would be enjoying my beauty sleep.  
  
But that stupid Akira ruined it. I should had never installed that private phone one my nightstand. I snorted when the girls who gathered around for the past hour screamed and cheered while Akira turned and gave them a wink.  
  
Typical Akira behavior. No, should be typical pig behavior. It suits him anyway.  
  
"Yu-chan!" His voice tore me away from my mental cursing as he waved goofily at me. I smiled weakly back.  
  
Uh-oh. I think I better run. I still want to stay alive. His fan girls were now shooting daggers at me. I smiled slightly at them, careful not to offend them more and shot them a sendoh-is-none-of-my-business gaze.  
  
I decided to slip away in silence before I got murdered AND made into jam. Taking up my sling bag, I quietly walked away from the basketball court.  
  
And I almost got away. The keyword here is ALMOST.  
  
I fell when I suddenly made contact with something solid. I didn't bother to look at the 'thing'. My leg was hurting so much! I held on the railings near by and tried to stand up.  
  
Damn it! My legs are not listening to me! It took me a great effort to stand up. I tried to walk towards the bench I sat a minute ago. But with my condition, it was quite impossible. I closed my eyes tightly as my legs gave way.  
  
Time to kiss the earth and get to know it. Or should I say get to taste it? Who cares, I'm getting to know it sooner or later.  
  
Hey? Where's the taste of earthworm and grass?  
  
I looked up and almost screamed at what I saw.  
  
I was in the arms of Rukawa Kaede the Kitsune. Don't ask me where I got that nick name.  
  
"Do'aho." I snorted at his word as I struggle to move away from him. I don't want to be mince meat too. Fan girls could be brutal especially when it includes their idol. Instead, he carried me up, despite of my muted protests.  
  
He then placed me on the bench, no, DROPPED me on the bench. Things couldn't get any worst.  
  
"Yu-chan!"  
  
Correction. Things will only get worst.  
  
"What happened?" Akira dropped his basketball and walked towards me, his eyes full of concern. "I sprained my ankle."  
  
"Are you okay? Can you walk?"  
  
So he really was worried about me! How sweet!  
  
"There goes my lunch transportation."  
  
I take back what I said just now.  
  
Shooting him a death glare, I turned to see Rukawa massaging my injured leg.  
  
"Erh. Thanks."  
  
He looked up for a moment, then.  
  
"Do'aho."  
  
"Guys, could we get out of here first?" Akira voiced out cheerfully. I observed the surroundings and swallowed a lump down my throat. At least fifty girls glaring at me, not exactly an idea situation.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Get me out of here thins instant!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ayako looked at me worryingly. "Are you sure you're okay?" I gave her a victory sign and smiled. "I'm not that weak, you know." She nodded slowly, obviously still unsure about my words.  
  
"Have some faith in me!" I returned my attention back to the practice game the Shohoku team was having while taking down notes.  
  
Okay, I admit. My leg hurts. A lot. But you know, I'm not exactly the kind of girl who would voice out her agony to gain pity. Just imagine me sucking up to Akira, whining about my pain.  
  
Eww.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure you can make your way home by yourself?" Ayako asked, her face showing her worry. "Yeah."  
  
"Aya-chan!"  
  
I forced a smile on my face. "Miyagi's waiting for you. Don't worry about me!" She nodded and walked away from me and towards the not so lengthy muffin head.  
  
What about me? What do you expect from someone with a injured ankle? Dragging, of course!  
  
I have to drag myself towards the direction of my house, with my ankle hurting like crazy. Just as I was about to take a rest from the tiring journey, a pink bicycle stopped beside.  
  
I looked up.  
  
It was Rukawa.  
  
He tilted his head and gestured towards the back of his bike. I looked at him curiously. "You mean to get up your bike?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And send me home?"  
  
He nodded again. I looked at his bike and back up at him, then turned it downwards, wondering if I should or not.  
  
Apparently he got tired of waiting.  
  
Because he got up from his position and carried me up. Before placing me on the back seat of the bicycle.  
  
My reaction? Surprise plus shock plus relief plus. Wait, is that such an expression? Argh, who cares? As long as I get home safely--  
  
The bike wobbled as soft snoring reached my ears.  
  
--Or maybe not so safely.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
-Bang!- 


End file.
